militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alvy Moore
| birth_place = Vincennes, Indiana, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Palm Desert, California, U.S. | death_cause = Heart failure | resting_place = Forest Lawn Memorial Park Cemetery, Hollywood Hills, California | occupation = Film and television actor | years_active = 1952–1995 | birth_name = Jack Alvin Moore | spouse = (his death) | children = 3 children }} Jack Alvin "Alvy" Moore (December 5, 1921 – May 4, 1997) was an American light comic actor best known for his role as scatterbrained county agricultural agent Hank Kimball on the CBS television series Green Acres. His character would often make a statement, only to immediately negate the statement himself and then negate the corrected statement until his stream of statements was interrupted by a frustrated Oliver Wendell Douglas portrayed by Eddie Albert. One such statement was, "Good morning, Mr. Douglas! Well, it's not a good morning ... but it's not a bad morning either!" Early life Alvy Moore was born in Vincennes, Indiana,". . . the People of Hooterville," maggiore.net. Retrieved April 11, 2017. the son of Indiana natives Roy and Elice Moore. When Alvy was young the family moved to Terre Haute, where Roy was a grocery store manager."Sixteenth Census of the United States" (1940), Family Search; Terre Haute, Indiana, April 5, 1940; film 005459859, image 483. Retrieved April 12, 2017. Alvy was president of the senior class at Wiley High School in 1940-41. He then attended Indiana State Teachers College—now Indiana State University—both before and after service with the United States Marine Corps during World War II, in which he saw combat in the Battle of Iwo Jima.http://www.tcm.com/tcmdb/person/134593%7C11770/Alvy-Moore/MacArthur, James. "Alvy Moore," Senior World Magazine (1997-1999). James MacArthur website. Retrieved April 11, 2017. Acting career He became an actor and furthered his training at the Pasadena Playhouse, succeeding David Wayne in the role of Ensign Pulver opposite Henry Fonda's Mister Roberts on Broadway, and later toured with the play for 14 months. He made his screen debut playing the quartermaster in Okinawa (1952). Moore appeared in guest and supporting roles in a number of movies and television shows, including "My Little Margie" in 1952, as Dillard Crumbly, an efficiency expert fresh out of Efficiency College, The Mickey Mouse Club, where he hosted "What I Want to Be" segments as the Roving Reporter. He had a small role as a member of Marlon Brando's motorcycle gang in the 1953 film The Wild One, and a similar bit part the same year as one of the Linda Rosa townspeople in The War of the Worlds. Moore co-starred with Dick Powell and Debbie Reynolds in the 1954 film Susan Slept Here, in which he displayed his natural gift for physical comedy. In 1955 he co-starred with Brian Keith and Kim Novak in 5 Against the House. In the early 1960s he was cast in the recurring role of Howie in 11 episodes of the CBS sitcom Pete and Gladys, with Harry Morgan and Cara Williams. In 1962 Moore was cast as the Swiss-American botanist David Douglas, for whom the Douglas fir tree is named, in an episode of the western anthology series Death Valley Days. Keenan Wynn co-starred as Douglas' friend Josh Tavers, and Iron Eyes Cody played an Indian chief who threatens to kill the two men. Moore made a brief appearance as a cab driver in the 1964 Perry Mason episode "The Case of the Wednesday Woman." He also appeared in two episodes of another CBS sitcom, The Dick Van Dyke Show, "The Impractical Joke" and "The Case Of The Pillow." He was also a guest star on The Andy Griffith Show and later on Little House on the Prairie (TV series). He was an actor, producer, and uncredited scriptwriter for A Boy and His Dog. He attended DisCon II, the 1974 World Science Fiction Convention, to help promote the film. One of his last television appearances was a brief guest shot on the sitcom Frasier. In the 1980s Moore appeared in many cult horror films, including Scream (1981), Mortuary (1983), They're Playing With Fire (1984), Intruder (1989), and The Horror Show (1989). Personal life Moore met his wife Carolyn in 1947 while both were actors with the Pasadena Playhouse. They married in 1950 and traveled with the national touring company of Mr. Roberts before settling in Los Angeles to start their family."Carolyn Rose Moore," Los Angeles Times obituary, July 3, 2009. Retrieved April 11, 2017. Alvy and Carolyn had three children: Janet, Alyson, and Barry. Carolyn continued to be involved in acting, doing dinner theater and various church productions. In his spare time during the 1960s, he umpired Little League baseball in Lake View Terrace, California, and played in charity golf tournaments across the country. He was proud of his role of Hank Kimball in Green Acres, and up until his death he drove a white Cadillac with the license plate "GRNACRS." Alvy and Carolyn Moore were married 47 years. Alvy died of heart failure on May 4, 1997, at their home in Palm Desert, California.Oliver, Myra (1997). "Alvy Moore, 75; Co-starred in 'Green Acres,'" obituary, Los Angeles Times, May 7, 1997. Retrieved on April 11, 2017. For over 50 years Carolyn was a member of Beta Sigma Phi, a women's sorority group that raises money for charity. In 2008 she received the "International Award of Distinction," the highest honor the organization bestows on active members. She also was a member and treasurer of the "Motion Picture Mothers" for over 30 years. Carolyn Moore died at age 79 in 2009. References External links * * Interview * The Roving Mooseketeer * "Mr. Kimball" Tops List of TV Greats in Secondary Role Category:1921 births Category:1997 deaths Category:American male film actors Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:American male television actors Category:Male actors from Indiana Category:Indiana State University alumni Category:Military personnel from California Category:Actors from Indiana Category:Military personnel from Indiana Category:People from Indiana in World War II Category:United States Marines Category:Burials at Forest Lawn Memorial Park (Hollywood Hills) Category:20th-century American male actors